Fifty Fruits In A Basket
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Fifty or so short little drabble like stories with an assortment of pairings. Accepting requests for pairings and of course fruit! Only K-T of course, I don't do M unless there is heavy heavy language, no lemons. First up, Apple with slight Yukiru!
1. Apple

Greetings! This is of course just a little drabble story. Since I like FB(not facebook) so much, I decided on a fanfic of course. Just a little drabble....fifty chapters or so. Nothing too big...Anyway, I'm taking requests on pairings and, and of course, fruit!

**Author:** iiWishUponAStar

**Story:** Fifty Fruits In A Basket

**Rating:** T

**Sub-Story Title:** An Apple A Day Makes The Doctor Stay?

**Fruit of Choice:** Apple

**Pairing of Choice:** Slight Yukiru

* * *

They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away, but Yuki was positive this wasn't how it was supposed to be. That day, after school, Yuki had walked home, Tohru at his side. The stupid cat, of course, was no where to be found, but it's not like Yuki cared.

"We're home, Shigure," Yuki said, peeking into his office.

Shigure looked up, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Did Kyo walk home with you?"

"I think he might have went to the dojo," Yuki mumbled, heading up the stairs to his room.

He could hear Tohru humming in the kitchen, and he smiled to himself. She could make him forget everything with just one simple gesture. Placing his bag on his bed, he loosened his tie and walked back down the stairs.

"Oh, Yuki, would you care for a snack?"

Yuki nodded at Tohru, and she placed a plate in front of him when he sat down. Just as he was about to speak, Kyo came stormed in the house, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh Kyo, would you-"

"No."

Kyo brushed by Tohru and Yuki, racing up the stairs moments later.

"Just ignore him, Miss Honda. He's always in a bad mood, that stupid cat."

"Stop talking about me!" Came a voice from above them.

Yuki smirked, finishing his snack and putting the plate in the sink.

"Let's go to the secret base, what do you say?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yes! I wonder if we can pick anything!" Tohru exclaimed, removing the apron she had put on minutes prior.

Yuki grabbed their gardening tools, and Tohru happily followed him down the path. It was a warm Spring afternoon, no hint of chilliness in the air. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence before Yuki broke it.

"Ah Miss Honda, I want to know something."

"Hm? What is it Yuki?"

"Well, you don't mind do you? What I mean to say is, you won't mind if I called you just Tohru right?" Yuki asked, flushing slightly.

Said girl beamed at him brightly.

"Oh no no! I would love it, Yuki! We are great friends now, and I am happy to know that you'll call me by name." Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki let out the breath he had been holding and grinned. "That's good. Thank you Miss H-I mean Tohru."

Tohru blushed slightly as the sound of her name passed Yuki's lips. She had to admit that it felt nice to hear it from Yuki.

"Do you think the strawberries are ready?"

"Uh...what?" Tohru asked, shaking her head slightly.

Yuki chuckled. "The strawberries. Do you think they are ready?"

Tohru noticed that they had already arrived at Yuki's secret base, and he was kneeling down looking at the crops he had planted. She kneeled beside him, taking her gloves from him with a thank you.

"They look ready!" She said, smiling. "What about the leeks?"

"They look good too. We'll have leeks for dinner and strawberries for dessert. How does that sound, Tohru?"

"It sounds absolutely delicious. Oh, but I forgot to bring a basket."

"Let me go get one, Tohru."

"It's okay, Yuki! Just stay here, and I'll be right back."

Yuki watched as Tohru's braids bounced behind her when she took off running for the house again.

-

-

"Damn rat, damn rat," Kyo chanted to himself while he was lounging on the roof.

He watched Tohru come out of the forest and head into the house. He sat up, alight with curiosity. When he saw her come out of the house with a basket, he knew Tohru and that damn rat were gardening again.

In his peripheral vision, something red bounced into view, causing him to look away from Tohru's retreating form. Two shiny red apples bobbed on the tree branch nearest him on the roof, and he reached out, grasping one in his hand. He pulled it, and the apple came off easily. He turned it over in his hand, surveying the juicy fruit.  
_  
This is one tough apple. I bet if the damn rat were to get hit with one of these, it might just throw him off his guard..._

Kyo smirked to himself, standing up on the roof, poised and ready for attack. He was too anxious to sit down, and he trembled with glee when he could see a shadow of someone carrying a basket weave its way through the trees.

"Damn rat," he muttered. "Always has to be helpful to Tohru."

When the shadow was closer, Kyo pulled his arm back and let the fruit fly.

"Eat this you damn rat!" He called.

The apple whistled through the air and smacked the person on the head. Kyo watched, smiling, as the damn rat fell to the ground.

"Score one!" Kyo yelled. "What do you think of that rat boy?"

"Tohru?" Yuki called, shaking her by the arm.

"Ah...Yuki? My head hurts..."

"I'll have Shigure call Hatori. Can you stand?"

"I think so..."

Yuki helped Tohru to her feet and picked up the discarded basket. He led Tohru through the trees and looked up at the stupid cat on the roof. Said cat was standing there, mouth agape. Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"Did you do this?" He asked dangerously.

Kyo shut his mouth and frowned. "S'not my fault, kay? It was an accident."

"Accident? Tohru could have been seriously injured you stupid cat. You thought it was me, didn't you?"

Kyo didn't say anything back to Yuki. He laid back on the roof again and listened as Shigure made the call to Hatori.

-

-

Standing by her bed, Yuki winced as he looked at the notable purple bruise on her forehead.

"Have her take this medication for the headaches. I'll come visit her tomorrow. And Shigure? Just what was she hit with?" Hatori asked.

"I'm not sure...I'll ask Kyo and Yuki later though."

"When you figure it out, let me know."

Yuki heard Hatori go down the stairs and out the front door. Shigure returned to his office, and after glancing at Tohru once more, Yuki made his way to the roof. When he got there, he gritted his teeth. The stupid cat was asleep!

Grabbing Kyo up by his collar, Yuki threw him off the roof. Kyo woke up just in time to feel a face plant to the cold hard ground.

"Damn you, rat boy!"

"What did you hit Tohru with?" Yuki asked

Kyo picked something up from the ground and threw it at Yuki. The apple whizzed by his head, but he knew what it was now.

"You missed, you stupid cat," Yuki muttered, grabbing the other apple he saw from the tree branch.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo fumed.

Yuki smirked and sent the apple down to Kyo, who had turned his head away from Yuki. The apple bounced nicely off the cat's head, and Kyo clutched his head in pain.

"What was that for you rat boy?!"

"That was for Tohru."

Yuki jumped off the roof and entered the house again, calling up Hatori.

"Hatori? This is Yuki. Tohru was hit in the head by an apple."

"An apple, Yuki? No apple can make a bruise that large."

"They can if they are thrown by stupid cats."

"I see. Grab the ice pack out of the freezer too. When she wakes up, have her put it on her forehead."

"All right. Goodbye Hatori."

Yuki did as the good doctor requested, and when he had climbed the stairs, Tohru was sitting up in her bed.

"How did I...get here?" She asked.

"I brought you up, with the help of Shigure and Hatori. Place this on your forehead." Yuki said, holding out the icepack, wrapped in a towel.

Tohru touched her forehead bruise and winced.

"You were hit by an apple. The stupid cat threw it."

"And they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away," Tohru mused.

Yuki laughed and handed her the ice pack.

"Well, I'm sure that you are a special case."

* * *

Hehe. I enjoyed typing that. I've always wondered what would happen when you hit someone with an apple, but here it is!

Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

**~iiWishUponAStar**


	2. Pomegranate

I'd like to give a big thanks to my three reviewers! I've been a bit busy, but now I'm back and ready to go!

**Author: **iiWishUponAStar

**Story: **Fifty Fruits In A Basket

**Rating: **T

**Sub-Story Title: **A Girlfriend Lost, Another One Found

**Fruit of Choice: **Pomegranate

**Pairing of Choice: **Kakeru/Tohru

This one's for you Aishiteru Kashi-Hime!

* * *

When his phone rang early that morning, Yuki knew it was going to be a horrible day. He didn't have school, but when his phone decided to go off at six in the morning, well, he wasn't very happy.

He pushed his hair out of his face, grabbing his phone and looking at it.

"Kakeru," he growled, staring angrily at the phone.

He clicked answer, ready to blast into a round of yelling, but he didn't have the chance.

"OH YUN YUN! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Kakeru screamed into the phone.

"Ack," Yuki muttered, rubbing at his now ringing ear.

"YUN YUN?! DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yes! I get it! Something's horrible. Jeez, Kakeru, just lower the volume a little for those of us who just woke up." Yuki muttered, running a hand over his face tiredly. "It's six in the morning. What do you want?"

His ears perked up when he heard a crash in the background. Kakeru's voice was muffled.

"Aw come on, Komaki! Don't be like that!"

"I'll be anyway I want Manabe-san!"

Yuki grimaced at hearing such a formal name for Kakeru pass Komaki's lips. What had happened?

"Komaki, that's not-" Kakeru was cut off by another crash.

"Kakeru, what's going on?" Yuki asked.

"Oh Yun Yun! I forgot that I called you...heh."

"You forget a lot of things Manabe-san!"

Yuki heard the door open and slam shut. Kakeru breathed a sigh, before answering Yuki's question.

"Komaki...she's leaving. I guess all this time we've been sorta drifting apart, but...I dont know Yun Yun. I just don't know what to do. MY MEAT ANGEL IS GONE YUN YUN!"

"Kakeru! Stop yelling!"

"Sorry Yun Yun!"

"Did she tell you why she was leaving?"

"Hm. I've been rather spacey lately..."

"You're always like that," Yuki deadpanned.

"Oh Yun Yun! You're so funny!"

Yuki rubbed at his eyes, yawning.

"Anyway, I guess I've missed a lot of important things. Like our anniversary for one."

"What?" Yuki asked, widening his eyes. "How does someone miss that, Kakeru?"

"Well, I'm that someone Yun Yun. I suppose she just finally got fed up with it and just left. Broke my mom's favorite vase too..." Kakeru muttered.

"Listen, Honda-san and I will be over later. We'll bring you some breakfast, alright?" Yuki asked.

"Thanks, Yuki. I'm tired now. Just come in the front door when you're here." Kakeru said.

Yuki hung up the phone and stared at the wall. He was certain that Komaki and Kakeru would be together for a long time, but after the episode this morning...he didn't think Komaki was going back. He knew that Kakeru never called him by his name either so he must've been hurt.

Stepping out of his bed, he threw the phone back on his table and headed for the bathroom.

-

Tohru hummed to herself as she made breakfast for the Sohma household. She smiled at Yuki when he came down first.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun. You're not usually up this early." Tohru said.

"Listen, can you make an extra breakfast? I want us to take it to Kakeru after we've eaten." Yuki said.

"Did something happen to Manabe-san?" Tohru asked, worried.

"His girlfriend, Komaki, she uh...left him."

"Eh?! Oh that's horrible!"

Yuki smiled slightly, fixing the collar on his shirt.

"Yes. That's why I want us to at least bring him a breakfast."

Tohru nodded. "Don't worry, Yuki-kun. I'll do my best."

Yuki grinned. "You always do, Honda-san."

Tohru smiled, resuming her cooking. Yuki stepped outside, grabbing the paper. The scent of cherry blossoms danced around in the air, and Yuki took a deep breath. Kakeru needed to get some fresh air, Yuki concluded. He would get him out of that house eventually.

-

"Manabe-san?" Tohru asked, knocking on the front door.

"Kakeru just said to walk in," Yuki muttered, opening the door.

Yuki and Tohru stared at the disarray of the place. Broken glass, probably from the vase Komaki knocked over, was scattered in the living room. Books were thrown everywhere, pots and pans knocked down in the kitchen. Yuki was careful to step over the glass, and he found Kakeru passed out on the floor in the living room.

"Kakeru," he said, shaking the boy.

"Eh. Yun Yun?"

"This place is a mess."

"Yeah...I know. I have to clean it before my mom comes back." Kakeru said, sighing and sitting up.

"Oh no Manabe-san. Allow me!" Tohru said, smiling at him. "I would like to help in anyway I can."

_Her smile...so much like Komaki's..._

"Well, alright," Kakeru said, finally smiling a little.

"We brought you some food," Tohru said, holding up the bag. "I hope you like it."

"Honda-san is an excellent cook," Yuki said, helping Kakeru up.

They both made sure to step over the broken glass as Kakeru stood by the counter in the kitchen. He grabbed the broom for Tohru, as well as the dustpan and some of the cleaners. She took them all in her hands after pinning her hair up. She smiled at him and disappeared into the living room.

"She's very helpful," Kakeru said, taking his food out of the bag.

"She's kind as well. There aren't a lot of people that pure in our world. I just wish there was." Yuki said.

"I still feel terrible for what I did to her. Saying those things that I wasn't supposed to say. I wasn't within the right to say them. I know I apologized to her for it, but...it hasn't brought me any peace." Kakeru said.

"Then apologize again," Yuki muttered.

"That's not it, Yun Yun! I would apologize again, but...like Komaki, she smiles for the benefit of someone else. Unlike Komaki however, she follows up on that smile. She helps them out anyway she can. She is a pure soul."

Kakeru began eating his food, while Yuki watched him. Reaching in the cabinet behind him, Kakeru pulled out something else and bit into it.

"What is that?" Yuki asked.

"It's a pomegranate. Want one?"

Yuki stared at Kakeru like he was crazy.

"You're actually just eating one. Just biting into it?"

"Yup!" Kakeru exclaimed. "I'm sure Honda-san would like them too."

"Well, she does have a certain calling for making food so I suppose she would like to try things..."

"And she's a really good cook," he said, grinning.

Yuki smiled and laughed. "Yes. Yes she is."

Tohru came back into the kitchen, smiling.

"Manabe-san, where is the garbage can?" Tohru asked.

Kakeru grabbed it from behind him and held it out.

"Here, Honda-san. And just call me Kakeru, okay?"

Tohru blinked a few times and stared at him, before she nodded and smiled, taking the trash can.

"Alright, Kakeru-kun," she said, heading back into the living room.

"Yun Yun, I hope you and Honda-san can come over here at least every day. She's a pretty good cook, and well, she reminds me so much of Komaki you know? I'm sure it'd be good healing for me." Kakeru said.

"Don't worry, Kakeru. We will. Honda-san will be happy to help."

-

For the next few days, Yuki and Tohru went back over to Kakeru's place. Tohru always made sure she never forgot to bring him breakfast.

"Come on in, Yun Yun," Kakeru called when Yuki knocked on the door one morning.

"How did he? Never mind. We've done this for a while now." Yuki said, opening the door.

Tohru and Yuki stepped into the house again, closing the door behind them.

"Oh Kakeru-kun. I have breakfast again." Tohru said, holding up a bag.

"Thank you, Honda-san. You're a life saver." Kakeru said.

Tohru smiled, handing the bag to Kakeru again. She walked into the living room, out of their sight.

"What...?" Kakeru started to ask.

"She's seeing what needs to be cleaned again," Yuki said.

"Wow. How does it feel having Honda-san as a maid?" Kakeru said, sniggering.

"She's not a maid!" Yuki fumed.

"Easy Yun Yun. I was kidding. Honda-san is kind-hearted. She must be happy always helping others, but I wonder about her own happiness." Kakeru said.

Yuki stared at Kakeru, before nodding. "You understand. She is always smiling for everybody, but...what about her own happiness?"

"Hello Mr. Kitty!" They heard Tohru call.

Yuki cast a sideways glance at Kakeru. "You have a cat?"

"Hehe. Well, when Komaki left and you guys left the other day...I decided to become the cat man. Living alone with just cats." Kakeru said, laughing.

"You're an idiot."

"Yun Yun! That cuts deep!"

Tohru came in, smiling and cuddling the cat. Yuki and Kakeru grinned at seeing Tohru so happy.

"Is this your cat, Kakeru-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. His name is Killer. He likes to eat people." Kakeru said.

"Eh?!"

_She's as spacey as Komaki..._

"I was kidding, Honda-san. His name is Frost, since he looks bluish in the right light. Plus he's got these eyes like ice."

"Aw how nice!" Tohru said, smiling.

"Where's the cat's bowl? We'll have to feed him." Yuki said.

"Cat...bowl?"

"Don't tell me you forgot to get one!" Yuki yelled.

"I'm sorry Yun Yun! I just got the cat!"

"Uhm. Allow me. I'll go out and get him a bowl with some food. Maybe a cute little collar too." Tohru said, smiling.

"I couldn't allow you to do that, Honda-san. It's my responsibility." Kakeru said smiling.

"Then...we'll compromise! Tomorrow afterschool, Kakeru-kun, allow me to come with you when you buys things for Frost." Tohru said.

"You...really want to come?" Kakeru asked.

"Yes! It would make me really happy!" Tohru said, hugging the cat closer.

Frost mewed in response, purring softly.

"Will you be coming with us Yun Yun?" Kakeru asked, turning to Yuki.

"Probably not. I have some things to finish up. You guys can go have fun tomorrow." Yuki said.

_Honda-san and I both know that Kakeru needs it._

-

Tohru stood beside Kakeru's classroom afterschool. He told her he had forgotten something inside, and she leaned against the wall, waiting. Kakeru came out moments later, tucking a book inside his bag.

"Sorry Honda-san. I took a bit longer than expected."

Tohru smiled. "It's completely fine Kakeru-kun. Now, let's go get some things for Frost."

Kakeru nodded, a smile playing across his face. The walked out of the school together, chatting aimlessly about Frost and of course, Yuki.

"So you're living with Yun Yun then?" Kakeru asked.

Tohru nodded. "Him, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san. I'm grateful. They took me in when I needed it. I will forever be in their debt."

"Since you've been living with them, Yun Yun has gotten much more social. I'm glad that I was able to become such good friends with him, and it's all because of you Honda-san."

Tohru smiled. "Please, Kakeru-kun, would it be a bother for you if you just called me Tohru?"

"Not at all Tohru-chan. Now, where do we start looking for cat food...and bowls?"

"The pet store of course, Kakeru-kun. Now le'ts go." Tohru said, grabbing his arm and pulling him across the street.

_When I look at Tohru-chan, I see Komaki, but I also see the part that is merely just...Tohru-chan._

Kakeru and Tohru smiled at all the kittens looking for attention.

"Aw the kittens are so cute," Tohru murmured.

Kakeru nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"So what kind should we get?"

Tohru and Kakeru spent over an hour in the pet store. They argued over what pet food to get, before agreeing to get the two different brands and compare them later. Kakeru wanted Frost to have a collar with spikes, but Tohru argued in favor of a light blue one, like Frost's eyes. Kakeru finally backed down, letting Tohru win. She smiled at him as she put the light blue collar in the basket she had.

When Tohru turned to look at pet bowls, Kakeru let a soft smile grace his features.

_Komaki would've agreed with me on whatever I wanted. Tohru-chan is forceful when she wants to be. And she has good points when she argues._

"What about this one, Kakeru-kun?" Tohru asked.

Kakeru shook his head to clear it before he looked at the bowls Tohru was holding.

"Hm. Yeah, I think those would work really well. Good eye, Tohru-chan." Kakeru said smiling.

Tohru grinned back up at him, placing the bowls in her basket. An elderly couple strolled behind them, stopping to stare at them for a little bit.

"Such a cute young couple," the elderly woman said, nodding her head.

Kakeru froze, but by the way Tohru was humming, he was guessing she didn't hear the old woman. Kakeru turned to the old woman and smiled, saying the thing that first came to his mind.

"Thank you."

The elderly coupled smiled at his politeness, and he turned back, following Tohru with a stricken face.

_What did I just say? Did I really want them to think we were...more? What about Komaki? Komaki is...She is...not Tohru-chan..._

"Kakeru-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Hm?" He looked up at her.

"Do you think Frost would want a scratching post?" She asked, pointing to what she was looking at.

Kakeru looked at Tohru, then back at the scratching post.

"I think he'll love it," Kakeru smiled.

_That's it then...Komaki was never like Tohru-chan is. Does Tohru-chan...feel the same way? I don't know if I could take it...if she didn't..._

Kakeru and Tohru finished shopping and began to argue over who would pay. The cashier didn't notice any other customers, so she just looked on with a smile on her face.

"Allow me to pay for the scratching post at least, Kakeru-kun," Tohru said.

"That cost the most money. Pay for the collar." Kakeru said.

"But that cost the least!"

"Oh...Tohru-chan, do we need more food do you think?" Kakeru asked.

"Eh? Oh my, yes! He needs more food. I'll go grab some." Tohru said, trotting off down the aisle.

Kakeru pulled out his wallet and quickly paid the cashier.

"Your girlfriend is very considerate. You're lucky to have her." The woman said.

Kakeru smiled softly. "I know."

He waited by the door when Tohru came, carrying a bag of cat food.

"Kakeru-kun I got...wait...you paid already?" Tohru asked.

The cashier took the bag of food from Tohru with a smile.

"Have a nice day."

Tohru followed after Kakeru, frowning.

"I still wanted to pay for something," Tohru muttered.

Kakeru took Tohru's hand, much to her surprise.

"How about dinner then? Could the Sohmas go without you for one dinner?"

Tohru bit her lip slightly, before staring at Kakeru.

"As long as you don't help me make dinner, then yes. I'm sure they can spare me for one dinner." Tohru said, smiling.

"Come on then. I'm sure you're hungry." Kakeru said, pulling Tohru back to the house.

She allowed herself to be pulled, while she frowned in concentration as she began to think.

_I thought that Kakeru-kun didn't like me because of Komaki, but he seems to be happy around me. He's always been civil, but we've never been friends. When I see him smile...I just want him to smile more. Is this what it's like when you like someone...and their happiness is your happiness?_

"Tohru-chan? We're here."

Tohru looking at Kakeru before smiling.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you make I'll be content."

Tohru nodded, and they stepped inside. Kakeru immediately began to call Frost as he took his shoes off. When Tohru took hers off, she noticed Frost on the counter, watching her.

"Hello Frost," Tohru said, smiling.

The kitten jumped into her arms, and she laughed as he began purring.

"Kakeru-kun, I found him!" Tohru called, smiling.

Kakeru padded back into the kitchen, smiling. He reached up into the cabinet and grabbed a pomegranate, setting it on the counter before turning back to Tohru.

"The cat really loves you, Tohru," Kakeru said, leaving off the suffix that went with her name.

"Eh? Oh, yes. He purrs a lot when I'm around." Tohru said happily.

Kakeru took Frost from Tohru's arms and set him down on the ground. Kakeru stepped closer to Tohru.

"I know that I've said some mean things to you, Tohru, but...I don't think I ever truly meant them. Getting to know you more has been a good experience, and I suppose that I've always truly known you...Anyway, I was always comparing you to Komaki. I realize now that...Komaki is Komaki and you...you are you. I wouldn't change it either, Tohru.

"I know that Yun Yun or even Kyo would be first choice for you, but...you have found a place with me as well. I hope you know that, Tohru."

"Kakeru..." Tohru breathed.

Kakeru pulled Tohru to him and smiled.

"I hope you choose me, Tohru," he whispered, molding his lips with hers.

-

Yuki popped a vein when his phone rang at six in the morning. Something told him that it was Kakeru again, and he grabbed his phone. He tried to straighten his tousled hair, as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, groggily.

"OH YUN YUN! IT'S WONDERFUL!"

"Kakeru...what a surprise," Yuki said, sarcastically.

"ARE YOU LISTENING YUN YUN?!"

"Yeah...I'm listening."

"Oh, hang on Yun Yun..." Kakeru covered the mouth piece and was talking to someone in the background.

Yuki strained to hear a name.

"Is Frost hungry? Well grab the bowl out of the bag then, silly. I put the scratch post up in the bedroom, Tohru. Yeah. He was scratching at it a lot last night."

_Honda-san?! Didn't she come home last night? I know she did, but she went back over that early?_

"Why is Honda-san over there?" Yuki asked, confused.

"She came over early this morning to make me breakfast of course. I asked her not to, but she insisted. ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO ME NOW?!"

"I'm listening, Kakeru!"

"I have found my wonderful PURE ANGEL! I'm so happy!"

"Kakeru, not so loud," Tohru called, laughing. "Yuki-kun is probably half asleep."

"WAKE UP YUN YUN!"

"I'm awake!"

"Anyway, I may have lost my meat angel but now I have my pure angel! Yun Yun! You must come over now to celebrate!"

"Pureangel? You're not making any sense, but then again, you never do."

"Tohru and I are dating Yun Yun! She's my pure angel!"

Silence.

"Yun Yun?"

"I think he fell back asleep, Kakeru," Tohru muttered.

Kakeru hung up the phone and shrugged. "Whatever. Now where's Frost? I have to put his spike collar on him."

"You actually bought that collar?!"

"I was kidding," Kakeru said laughing.

"O-oh. Haha." Tohru said, picking up Frost.

"We'll be cat people together, Tohru," Kakeru said, picking Tohru up and twirling her around. "Cat people who eat pomegranates everyday!"

"...Cat people? Pomegranates?"

* * *

Haha, I had fun with that. XD Kakeru is such a funny person to type about.

This was happily typed up for you Aishiteru Kashi-Hime! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read, review, and give me ideas on pairings and fruits!

Over and out,

**~iiWishUponAStar**


	3. Orange

Sorry I've been gone so long guys! It's been a long haul for me, and I've managed to update a few of my stories in the time, so here we go!

**Author: **RandomNinjaNerd

**Story: **Fifty Fruits In A Basket

**Rating: **T

**Sub-Story Title: **Kyo Hates Everything

**Fruit of Choice: **Orange

**Pairing of Choice: **Kyo/Tohru

This one's for you Amy!

* * *

He hated Oranges. Hated his hair color because it was orange. And when that damn rat had the nerve to present him with sliced oranges when he got home, Kyo had to rant.

"What the hell is this? You know I don't like oranges!" Kyo yelled, fuming as he glared at Yuki.

"And miso and leeks. We get it. Miss Honda made them for us this morning, and since she is at work now, you can sit down and enjoy what she prepared." Yuki said softly. "Or, you can be an idiot cat and sulk upstairs, and I'll eat your oranges for you."

"Why you little-!"

Yuki's hand came up suddenly, his fist an inch from Kyos forehead. "I'm not in the mood, cat. So tuck your tail between your legs and eat."

"Isn't that usually what a dog does?" Shigure asked, entering the kitchen with a newspaper.

The only answer he received was an orange slice to the face. Shigure pouted and retreated to his office. Turning back to Kyo, Yuki saw that he was about to protest. Shaking his head, Yuki flicked Kyo in the forehead hard enough to send him through the paper door.

"Yuki..." Shigure whined as he poked his head out from his office, ever wary for more orange slices. "That's the second door this month! Fix it."

"The cat should fix it," Yuki stating, gently picking up an orange slice and tossing it in his mouth.

Shigure snickered. "Kyo!" He called. "Fix the door when you gain consciousness!"

"What for?" Kyo called back, rubbing his forehead angrily.

"You don't want Tohru to do it do you?"

That shut Kyo up as he dragged himself off the ground and began to try to fix the door.

* * *

Humming to herself, Tohru walked home alone. She was surprised to see neither Sohma boy waiting to pick her up, and then again, she didn't expect to be picked up every night. She didn't want to be a burden to them in any way.

Someone zoomed past her, almost knocking Tohru to the ground.

"Kyo...?" She asked.

"No talk! Gotta pick up Tohru!" He called behind him.

Tohru smiled to herself. Maybe Kyo was a bit of a space case today. She continued walking home, grinning to herself. She wondered what Kyo would do when he figured out it was Tohru herself he passed on his way to pick her up.

"I'm home," she said, slipping off her shoes when she got inside.

"Welcome home, Miss Honda," Yuki said, smiling at her when he saw her. "Where's the cat?"

Tohru laughed. "He passed me on his way to 'pick me up.' I wonder when he'll realize it."

Yuki chuckled, heading upstairs to finish some homework. Setting her bag down, Tohru opened the fridge. She saw the oranges that she had made Kyo still in there, and she wondered if Yuki didn't give them to Kyo. She pulled them out and set them on the table.

She began slicing a new orange for herself. She was rather hungry, and she would wait up for whenever Kyo got home.

* * *

Tohru was almost asleep at the table when Kyo came barging in the house. He saw her sitting at the table, before he slapped his forehead.

"I passed you! I was so focused on...why didn't you say something!" He exclaimed.

Tohru jumped. "I'm sorry! I thought that maybe you would realize that it was me and come back."

Kyo sat down across from her and sighed. "When I got there, it was all dark and closed up. I thought that maybe something had happened to you. I spent a good two hours roaming everywhere looking for you."

"You must be hungry," Tohru said, pushing the plate of oranges in front of him. "Go ahead and have some. I noticed that you didn't have any for a snack today."

"No thanks," Kyo murmured.

"I insist," Tohru said, "after all, you've been out looking for me and you must be a little hungry."

Kyo eyed the oranges with a look of disdain.

"Only if you eat one first," he said softly.

Tohru tilted her head, but did acquiescence to his request. She picked up a little orange slice and popped it in her mouth, chewing happily on the juicy fruit before finishing it.

"And now you can eat," she said, smiling.

But Kyo wasn't listening. His eyes were on her lips, moistened by the piece of fruit she just ate. He hated oranges, but maybe he would like them if Tohru was added to the equation.

"Eat another one," he said, clearing his throat slightly.

Her gaze grew puzzled, but she did what he asked once more. He leaned across the table, moving his face closer to hers. Tohrus cheeks darkened with a reddish hue as Kyo came at her, her eyes widening with slight surprise.

"Kyo...?" She asked. She started to say something more, but Kyo had already captured her lips with his.

And it was just as he thought. He could taste the oranges as he drew back, licking his lips slightly. Tohru's blush grew tenfold as Kyo leaned over the table once more, putting his weight on it to get over to her.

One crack later and the table was down for the count, along with a dazed Kyo who had bashed his chin on the impact.

"I'm not paying for it!" Shigure called.

"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, jumping up and running to get an ice pack.

And so maybe Kyo hated oranges, but the taste of oranges on Tohru's lips was something he could definitely learn to love.

* * *

I just had to cause pain to Kyo in some way. xD I have too much fun with it!

So, this was typed up for Amy, one of my anonymous reviewers! Ill see who's in line next, and keep the requests coming!

-_RandomNinjaNerd_


End file.
